The life after death
by RinYamanari
Summary: What will happen if Orochimaru decided to play one of his games with me? I loved him, I somehow still do, but does he love me? Is he capable of love? What about my family? What will happen to them? I only know one thing: the moment I let him win, I'll never be the same... \Rated T for language/
1. prologue

This is my first story. I hope you like keep in mind that I'm actually from Germany, so English isn't my mother language.

* * *

You know what? I really loved my life and my family and friends as well. I never thought that there could be something better than that, but I was wrong. There IS something after death and to be honest, it's perfect. Many things have changed and I regret almost everything. Every mistake I've made and every wonderful experience I could have made if I was a little braver and not shy. Now, I can only watch the world destroy itself.

Oh, did I mention that I now have a very special person at my side? He's the reason why I'm happy here and he was the reason why I didn't fear my death, because something told me that he's waiting for me. I wanted to be at his side so badly for so many years and now he's finally here...or I'm finally there. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's like I'm in a different world. It's the world I wanted to live in since I first watched the Naruto-Anime. However, I love the way HIS long black hair is waving in the wind, his beautiful pale skin and his eyes. These wonderful golden snake-like eyes.

By the way, you can call me crazy, because I'm happy that I'm dead, but then life's hell, death is heaven. I love the situation I'm in so I also declined one offer that could've changed everything: the offer to go back. Before you call me even more crazy, please read on...  
I declined for now. At first I want to see how the world develops the next few months and then I'll decide what to do, but while I'm observing, I'd like to tell you my story. I want you all to understand my feelings...

* * *

I know, the first chapter was very short, but the next ones will be longer, I promise...

See ya!


	2. the cave

That's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Loneliness. In my opinion, that's the reason for all sorrow. I've been lonely since primary school. My parents never really cared about me and I got bullied, so I never had friends. Later, in middle school, I finally found some. They were just like me. They knew what it was like to be alone or so I thought. Unfortunately, they decided to turn against me a few years later, so I was again alone.

Some day, I started to watch the Naruto Anime on TV. I loved it since the first episode and then Orochimaru first appeared, it happened: I immediately fell in love with him. I started drawing him a thousand times and I wanted to know everything about him. Today I would say I was addicted to him.

That was a short summary of the things that aren't really important. Now I'm going to tell you about a very specific night:  
It was holiday-time, so I stayed awake longer than usual. I think it was about 3am when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was whispering to me, but I couldn't understand one word. To be honest, I thought that I only imagined it, but I was scared anyways. After looking around my room I decided to go to sleep.

My dream that night seemed to be more realistic than the others. I ran through a forest. It was raining and really cold. Everything was dark and I could barely see anything, but I ran as fast as I could. I didn't even know why. After a long time I arrived at a cave. My clothes were all wet, so I went in to warm up at least a little bit. As I entered, I realized I wasn't alone. Everything was lit up by torches I heard someone speaking. The moment I wanted to get closer to know who was there was the moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. I frightened and closed my eyes out of reflex, but as soon as I heard the person speaking, I relaxed.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you." I knew that voice.

"W...Why are you here? Please let me go!" I stuttered trying to get his hand away from me. He turned me around and lifted my chin up with his over hand. Now I had to look him directly into the eyes. I was right, these golden snake-like eyes with purple markings could only belong to one person: Orochimaru.

"Now now I said I won't hurt you, my dear. Please come with me." He took my hand and guided me through the halls into a room. It was an empty room without any furniture and the walls were only grey, but it was very big.

"What will happen to me?" I asked without even wanting to know it, to be honest.

"I'll tell you that another time. Now it's time for you to wake up. Don't worry I'm always at your side even if you can't see me." After he said that, my surroundings became blurred.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. I cried remembering it was only a dream and nothing more, but at least I felt a little bit more save. One tear after another rolled down my cheeks. I wanted back. Back to that cave, so I tried to remember the surroundings. Finally, I found out it was in the forest near the village I live in. Wondering if there's a chance it wasn't only a dream, I sat up in my bed thinking about what to do. There was only one opportunity to find out: I had to go to that cave.

Without spending more time thinking, I immediately jumped out of my bed, grabbed a black shirt, blue pants and underwear and got dressed. While brushing my teeth I looked at myself in the mirror. My long, brown hair was messy as always. Even combing it didn't help. I just had to accept it like this. Of course, I could've cut it, but I wanted to be as similar as possible to Orochimaru. Yeah, you can call me crazy, again, but that's the truth.

After getting ready I said good-bye to my parents and walked to the forest. The sun was shining, but the wind was cold. I regretted not taking a jacket with me. While walking, I only saw one or three people. Not that they cared to even look at me. I was known as a failure in this village, because I never had any achievements that were worth mentioning. Everyone else won competitions while I rebeled. It's not like I wanted to get attention anyway. I just wanted to live without being judged by sucesses. I wanted to be different.

I arrived at the cave and felt my heart beating faster than ever. It felt like it would jump out of my breast. I entered the cave seeing torches on the walls. While thinking about the situation in my dream I went on and concentrated on any sounds I could hear, but there was only the wooden floor crieking with every step I made. The dream had to be real. Who else would light up torches and make a wooden floor in an usual cave?

After two hours without finding anything oder anyone, I went back home. I was disappointed and really, really sad. As I went outside, I felt the wind blowing through my hair and I'm sure that I heard a whisper in it that said "Remember, I'm always there." That made me smile. It was real, in some way, I thought, but I wasn't sure if it really wasn't only me slowly losing my mind.

When I arrived at home, it was noon. I immediately walked back into my room, locked the door and let me fall on my bed thinking about everything again and again. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted Orochimaru to be at my side.


	3. Death

**I'm back! It took me a little longer to think about the next chapters, but now I guess I've got a good solution how everything will run off. I hooe you like this chapter. Please review so I know what I should change or give me ideas what could happen in the story.**

A few weeks later I went to school by train. I knew that something was different that day. It was very calm and that's really unsual especially with all the little kids. Usually they were so annoying that I thought about slapping their faces until they shut their mouth, but that day was different. A bad sign. I got a little bit nervous.  
After the train passed a few train stations there was a man coming in. He was completely dressed in black and had a mask on. A little bit like Kakashi, I thought. The man's black hat hid his eyes.

At first, he sat down, but when the train drove on, he abruptly stood up and took a gun out of his jacket. I felt the adrenalin rushing through my body. I was scared. Everyone panicked and tried to run into other parts of the train, but the man shot around randomly killing people. Blood, cries and screams. That's all I remember. I really tried to stay calm, but it was very difficult. I thought about a way to make him stop. After a little time I came to an idea which was very stupid, but I had to do something.

I ran towards the man and hit him with my fists. I managed to take his gun and throw it away, but then he grabbed my throat and started choking me. I felt myself slowly drifting into unconciousness and eventually everything around me turned white.  
'You stupid motherfucker! I hope I could help a little bit making you stop at least' that were my last thoughts before I died...

"What are you going to do now?" A voice asked outta nowhere and again, I knew that voice.

"What do you want?" I asked looking to the floor. It wasn't very interesting, because I stood in a completely white room, but I didn't want him to see me blush...him...Orochimaru... I saw his feet coming into my vision. He was really there and that's what made me blush.

"That guy was insane wasn't he? Coming into a train just to kill a few people..."

"You're not better you asshole!" I interrupted him.

"Listen to me. I want to make you an offer." Orochimaru lifted up my chin. It was just like the dream I had. "Come with me and I'll let you go back whenever you want."

"You're going to kill me! Go away! I don't want to go with you!" Yes, I loved him, but I was scared anyway.

"Believe me or not...You are dead and now you have three possibilities: first, you come with me, second, you go to heaven or hell, whatever you deserve and third, you go back to life and the man kills you again. You can decide."

"Is this real?"

"Yes...and no...I don't really know how ro explain. It's like the place between the world and heaven or hell. That's why you can decide what you want."

"I don't really get it. Does that mean if I join you I'm alive? Or dead? Or something between that? What do you mean with 'I'll let you go back whenever you want'?Ah that's too much for my head!"

"You're not really clever,are you?" The sannin chuckled. "I would say something between that. If you come with me, you can watch over the world. You can go back to life or die if you want, that's up to you, but if you decide to die, you can never go back. If you go back to life, you'll die when your time comes. Please, I beg you! Come with me!"

"That's sick! Why would you beg anyone to come with you?" I got suspicious. "Whatever. I'm going with you."

Orochimaru smiled. It was a real smile. Not a creepy smirk or something like that. "Alright! Give me your hand!"

He took my hand into his and led me through the white area.

 **That was the third chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!**


	4. Hideout

**I don't know what to say. Just enjoy this chapter and I'm happy.**

I followed him without saying anything. I was scared and excited at the same time, but most importantly I was confused. Was that really not only a dream? What happened to the others? What about my family? How will they react to my death? Will they even care? The didn't care about me when I was alive, so why should they now?I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't realize we were in a forest.

"Wait a minute..." I finally said still following Orochimaru. "What's this? I thought I was dead!? This looks like the normal world."

"We're at my hideout, soon. I'll explain everything there."

-present-

"What are you doing?" I hear Orochimaru saying. I turn around to look at him. He leans against the doorframe, cross-armed. He looks into my eyes and smiles.

"Oh nothing...I just felt like writing and well...yeah that's it..." I answer while trying to hide the papers.

"Writing? That's nice I'd like to read it as soon as you finished." His smile grows wider while saying that.

"Nooooo...It's...private. Just some stupid thoughts of mine written on paper."

"Fine." Orochimarus smile disappears. He looks sad now. His arms sink to his sides and his gaze goes to the floor, his long black hair now covering his face.

"Oh come on you know I can't stand seeing you sad..." Orochimaru looks up hopefully. "Ok... I'll tell you when you can read it, but it will take a little more time."

"Sounds good!" Orochimaru instantly answers and leaves through the door. "I'm looking forward to it!" And with that he closes the door.

-past-

"So that's your hideout...?"

"Do you like it?"

"I don't really know...it's so...um...dark and...grey." I answered looking around. That was the best description one could give. That hideout really was nothing more than grey walls only lit by a few torches. The only thing I forgot to say was big and confusing. There were many different hallways. "How many rooms do you have in this hideout?" I asked.

"Ten. And the prison cells." Orochimaru answered calmly.

"When why are here so many hallways?"

"Think about it. Could you find a way out if you didn't knew the exact way? Or could you find the prison or another specific room you are looking for?" That made sense. "Now let me show you your room." He went through the hallways like he knew them by rote. Maybe he even did.

"Here we are" he said opening a wooden door. "The bath is behind the door there." He pointed out to another wooden door on the left side. "You'll stay here until someone picks you up, understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." I answered bored while looking around. The room was small with only the most necessary things: a bed in the left corner opposite the door and a table with a chair in the middle of the room. Referring to my answer Orochimaru left with a sigh and locked the door what took my attention.

"HEY WAIT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME YOU'RE GOING TO LOCK UP!" I screamed, but no one answered.

'Wow best choice of my life. Go with him. Nothing will happen. The fuck! Why can't I do something right only once?' I thought.

I laid down on my bed. It was comfortable making me drift off to sleep quickly.

 **I know, this chapter was short, but I wanted to upload at least a little for reading. Please review!**


	5. just as planned

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Finally, after a very long time, I heard a click and someone opened my door. I sat up in my bed and looked at him.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to talk to you...um...by the way, what's your name?" A boy with white hair in a pony-tail, with purple clothes said.

"Misaki." I answered annoyed. First they lock my door, then they ignore me and now they don't even know my name? It's depressing.

"Well, I'm Kabuto. Before you go to Orochimaru-sama, I'll warn you to treat him with respect. If he wanted he could kill you easily." He said while asjusting his classes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just bring me to him."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he just turned around and went through the hallways. I followed him without saying another word. We stopped in front of a big wooden door. Kabuto knocked and shoved me into the room after opening the door.

"Asshole." I muttered hoping no one heard that, but unfortunately, someone did and it was Orochimaru.

"What was that?" He asked. I somehow felt his anger as he came towards me.

"W-w-w-wait! It wasn't an insult to you! But Kabuto...Ah he's annoying! I only know him a few minutes and I already hate him!" I said slowly drawing back.

"Get used to him. I'm afraid he'll be the one taking care of you since I won't do that." Orochimaru answered matter-of-factly.

"You're so mean! Never mind! What do you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to show you something. Follow me." He turned around and went to another door on the other side of the room. He opened it and showed me something what looked like a mirror.

"Wow I'm impressed." I said sarcastically. "A mirror. Shall I see how ugly I am?"

"You're not ugly, girl." He responded. "No, look into it."

Ignoring his first comment, I stepped forward looking into the 'mirror'. I saw many names on it. I knew all these names. They were the ones of my family and friends.

"Now lay your hand on one of these names and concentrate on it." Orochimaru instructed.

As soon as I concentrated on my mother's name, I was able to see the train where I got shot down. I couldn't see very well, because everything was a little bit blurry. After a little time I realized I could hear something two. Sobbings. Someone cried and it sounded like my mother.

"With this 'mirror' you can see through another persons head, so you are always able to know what happens to the world. I thought this would help you to decide whether you'll stay here, die or live again." Orochimaru explained. "You can come here whenever you want."

I turned around facing him. I was so happy I didn't get control of what I did next: I went to Orochimaru and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Orochimaru didn't return the hug. He just stood there stiffened. "It's ok." He said gently pushing me away. "Now I have to work again. See you later." With that he left.

I faced the mirror again and observed the actions of my mother. She didn't say anything. Only cried. I wanted to hush her. To say that I'm alright. That someone cares for me. That I'm now closer to the person I love although he doesn't know it, yet.

-present-

"What's with that?" Orochimaru points out to the old, dusty mirror.

"Ah yeah. I almost forgot." I say going to it. I think a little bit what to do with it and then decide. I lift my right leg and with one swift movement destroy it. "I don't care anymore. I'm happy with you. I love you!" I finally say turning back to Orochimaru.

"I love you too, but we have to hurry up. Our enemies will be here, soon. Come on!" He answers grabbing my hand and running away with me.

"You never told me why they're attacking us all the time. What do they want?"

"You. That's everything you need to know for now. I'll explain every detail, later."

-past-

I wondered what happened to the others. So I 'stalked' them instead of my mother. My father was working as always. I bet he didn't even know I died. As for my "friends"...they celebrated. They were happy I was finally gone. I knew I shouldn't call them friends from the beginning, but right then I was absolutely sure.

I turned away and ran out of the room, crying. I was glad nobody saw me, because I didn't want to tell them what I saw. I only wanted to be alone to think about what I saw.

"Misaki? Are you in your room?" I heard Orochimaru asking through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I answered burying my head in the pillows.

"You know I won't listen to you. I'm coming in." God, was he annoying. I heard the door squeaking as he opened it. "What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"Have you ever been rejected by the persons you called friends?" I asked.

"I never called anyone a friend. Such bonds are just a waste of nerves. Tell me, aren't you happy here?"

"I am, but my friends...I saw them. They didn't grieve...they were happy I died." My head was still buried in my pillows, so I couldn't see his smirk he had since he came in growing wider.

"Forget them. They aren't worth it." He answered and this time he was the one starting the hug. He lifted my body up, turned me around so that I faced him and put his arms around my waist. "Stay with me. You don't need this awful world. Please, Misaki. I need you...no...I love you." He said calmly kissing me on my forehead.

"I'll stay with you. Forever." I promised returning the hug.

'Good. Everything's just as planned' Orochimaru third still smirking.

 **What is Orochimaru's plan? Find it out in the next chapters! :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Truth

**Hi guys! It's me with another new chapter! Have fun!**

I didn't know whether it was day or night. I didn't know if it was rainy or sunny. I didn't know anything except the fact that I'm stuck in darkness together with these idiots.

Orochimaru loved me. At least that's what he told me. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. He always said he wants to protect me and such crap, but he's a criminal always trying everything to achieve his goals. Maybe he wanted to use me for something. I felt so helpless. Like the prey in the trat of the predator.

I wanted to go out. To see the light one more time. I wasn't interested in my family anymore. They were past. AT that time my only wish was to see what's out three. Visiting other shinobi villages like Konoha or Iwa. That was all I wanted, so one day, when I was sure Orochimaru was asleep, I tried to sneak away.

I packed a few things. The most necessary to survive a few days: a tent, clothes and something to eat and drink. Then I slowly opened the door to the hallways and went out. I didn't really know where the exit was, so I wandered around for a long time before I finally found a great metal door. However, I wasn't alone. A big figure stood there, back to the door, his left foot against it.

"You shouldn't be here." It was then I realized who stood in front of me. This chilly voice could only belong to Orochimaru.

"I...I thought you...I..." I stuttered.

"You thought I was asleep and you could sneak out just like nothing happened?" He asked, hissing.

"N...No... I didn't mean to...I just wanted to..." I stopped talking. He found me and that was the end of my little 'adventure'. The sannin slowly walked towards me, his eyes threatening wide.

"Don't ever do this again!" He really was angry. I looked to the floor, not answering until he grabbed my arm roughly. "Undersssstood?" He hissed.

"But I want to see the World. I don't want to be locked up inside this darkness. Please!" Tears started to fall while he loosened his grip and his expression softened.

"My dear, it's too dangerous outside. You know I only want the best for you." He said coming closer. "I love you" his lips met mine. I was too shocked to do anything. That was until I felt his hand slowly sliding under my shirt and up to my breasts.

"NO! Stop it!" I tried to push him away, but of course, he was stronger. He took his hand back from under my shirt and grabbed my throat, slowly tightening his grip.

"Enough! I guess you have to learn who gives the commands and who has to obey." He almost shouted. I just stood there struggling to break free.

"Pl...please let me go! I'm sorry!" I begged. Orochimaru finally let go and I gasped for air.

"Come with me!" He hissed and went down the hallways to a staircase. "Get down!" He commanded. I knew I wasn't in the position to disobey, so I did like I was told and went down, the sannin following me.

Reaching the end of the staircase, I realized we were in the Part there the prisonners were. "Don't tell me you want to lock m..." 'me up' I wanted to say as he opened the door to a cell and pushed me in.

"Stay here, my darling. It's not like you could get out anyways. Kabuto will bring you food as soon as I think you need it, but that depends on how reasonable you are." With that he went upstairs again.

"You Bastard! Come back and let me out! I'll kill you so hard you will die to death! Son of a bitch! COME BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" I could have imagined it, but I was sure I heard him laughing and that laugh sent chills down my spine. The moment I realized he won't come back I sank to the floor, crying all the feelings I had out. It felt so good to finally let the tears fall, to finally let all emotions flow away with them.

After I finished letting everything out, I heard a voice from the opposite cell: "who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Misaki and I'm... I don't know why I'm here it was just... I wanted to go out and see what's out there, but Orochimaru is too over-protective. He held me, then he kissed and touched me and I didn't want him to, so I put up a fight. Now I'm here."

"Oh girl that's awful! By the way, my name's Sora. I'm here because I'm able to influence someone's emotions by looking them into the eyes. I'm not really sure what's so interesting about it, but... Yeah the snake wants me so here I am..."

"Is he capable of love?" I wondered loudly.

"I'm not sure...Guess not, but you said he kissed you, didn't you? It could be love, it could also be a way to make you obedient. I mean who the fuck would lock his girlfriend in a cell and let her suffer? That would be too crazy, but then you have to keep in mind that it's Orochimaru we're talking about. Sorry, but I don't know that much about him..."

"That's ok. I mean I'm not sure myself how could I expect that from one of his prisonners? I swear, my life was puke-making, but my death is way more terrible."

"Wait...you're dead? Did he use Edo-Tensei on you?"

"No, he said this is like the place between heaven and hell and I could go back to life whenever I want and yeah I'm definetily dead. I got shot down."

"Say what you want, now I'm sure: Orochimaru isn't capable of love. At least not towards you, Misaki!"

"What do you mean?" I began to panic.

"He lied. You can't be dead. Everyone here is alive and so are you. A place between heaven and hell? Fuck that! He tries to manipulate you!"

"What should I do now? If that's really the truth, I have to get to my family!"

"Alright, I'll help you getting out, or at least I'll try. Listen, I've got an idea..."

~3rd person~

Orochimaru stood in front of the Monitor connected to Misaki's cell. "Kukuku, now that she knows the truth things are getting interesting...Don't you agree?" He asked turning to face his two new captives.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill your beloved daughter. At least not now..."

 **Oh Orochimaru, what are your plans? Please Review, guys!**


	7. Getaway?

**Hey there! It's time for another chapter!**

I sat in the corner of my cell waiting for the moment Sora was talking about. Since he told me about his plan we weren't changing any other words. I was so nervous and scared. What if I got caught? Orochimaru would kill me. After a few hours of silent tension I heard footsteps. I began to panic.

"Hey, Misaki! Shh. It's alright you can do it! Remember my plan!" Sora tried to calm me down with that, but it didn't work. I grew even more nervous when I saw Kabuto coming straight to my cell.

"Here's your food." He said handing me a tray with food.

"Hey, Kabuto!" Sora yelled.

"What do you want?" Kabuto turned around to look at Sora. He smirked. Kabuto fell for his trap. Now he could control his emotions. Kabuto began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry for that. Of course I'll let her out." He sniffed and faced me again, opening my door to let me out. "Go, I'm sorry for what you had to go through..." I looked to Sora, confused, but he only grinned and signaled me to leave. He didn't have to do that, twice. I thanked him and began running for my fucking life. I ran through the walls. Now I knew where the exit was, so I could run straight towards it.

"Here we go again with your attemt to escape." Oh no, not him, again. "I thought you've learned your lesson, Misaki." How was that possible? How could Orochimaru always find out when I was about to flee? I didn't want to answer. I was so absolutely sick of it! I loved him, but he only used me! I mean, what the fuck?!

I heard his footsteps. He came closer. I took a deep breath. Hat could be my death, but I ran again, anyway. That was until I heard another voice I knew. "Misaki...please..." That voice...No! It couldn't be. I stopped running and froze. Orochimaru began chuckling as I turned around to look at my parents, both chained lying on the floor in front of the sannin's feet. I was shocked and angry at the same time.

"Mom, Dad! Why? I don't get it!" I cried. How could he do that? I trusted him. I really believed in his lies. I really thought I was dead! I collapsed on the floor. That was absolutely to much for me.

"Oh, That's easy, my dear. I went to your house and talked a little bit with your parents. I told them that you're with me and you're fine, but they weren't as stubborn as you. They didn't believe me and wanted to make sure you'll be, so I brought them here." The snake smirked. He knew I wouldn't leave without my parents.

"Please, let them go!" I cried slowly getting on my knees. "I'll do everything!" My mother began to cry and even my father, who didn't show any emotion before, seemed shocked. "No, Misaki, run! Please run!" My mother choked between sobs.

„How cute! Little Misaki-chan wants to save her parents." Orochimaru sneered. „So you'd do everything? Come here and kiss me!" I flinched. Kiss him? Did this mean he really loved me? I was confused. No, Sora said he isn't capable of love. This couldn't be. „What are you waiting for?" The sannin took a kunai and stabbed it in my fathers shoulder. He screamed in agony. „Do you want me to kill them before you obey?" Orochimaru chuckled while he pressed the kunai a little bit more into my father's shoulder. I didn't have a chance. I began walking towards the sannin.

"You promise, you'll let them go after our kiss, right?" I asked.

"Of course" He answered and if I hadn't closed my eyes to fight my tears I would've seen him smirking. I kept walking until I stood directly in front of him, only my parents on the floor between us. I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach his face. He was a lot bigger than me. I hesitated, but Orochimaru grew impatient and smashed his lips against mine, holding the back of my head so I couldn't move back. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I knew he wanted to do more. And I knew I had to tolerate it in order to protect my parents, no matter how disgusted I felt about it. Finally, after what felt like hours, he let his hand sink back down and withdrew. "Follow me." He simply said while already starting to leave.

"Run away, Misaki! Run!" My father screamed.

"No, I can't." I slowly stated.

"Don't care about us! RUN!" He screamed again, but I've already made my decision.

"I'm sorry, I only want to protect you. You'll be free and I'll be fine… somehow..." I replied slowly following Orochimaru. He seemed like he wasn't interested in the conversation since he kept walking.

As I managed to catch up with him, I asked what he'd do with my parents. He didn't answer, so I kept asking it, again and again. That made me grew suspicious.

"That depends on how you behave, but first they'll stay here for a while." He eventually stated matter-of-factly.

"But...but you said you'll let them go after our kiss. You promised it!"

"I don't care."

"How can you be so cruel? Let them go! Please!" I begged, again. Somehow I felt like that was everything I could do. Always begging, until everything is over.

"I won't. Now shut up or I'll make you." He hissed. Wonderful! He was absolutely going to destroy my life. That was to be sure by then. We walked in silence the rest of the way, until we arrived at a huge room with a throne-like chair in the middle of it. Behind the chair was another wooden door and to be honest, I didn't want to know what was behind it.

I was so busy observing every little corner of the room that I didn't notice Orochimaru picking up chains and walking towards me, until he put them around my wrists. "What the fuck! What's that for?" I complained.

"For your own safety. From now on, you'll be under my guard so you'll never run away, again."

 **Sorry, but it has to get in that direction, but I have plans. It won't stay like this, but wait for it. Please review!**


	8. Obedience

**Wow, it took me so long to finish this...Anyway,have fun!**

"How long…?"

"huh?"

"How long do I have to stay this close to you?", I asked, moving my arms in an attempt to make the pain from the chains go away.

"Now now, don't be impatient. I'll free you as soon as I want you to be free." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You kept your promise and let my parents go, right?" I looked up at him. He was sitting like a king in his throne. That sight made me want to barf a thousand times. Such an arrogant bastard!

"…" He only returned the look in silence.

"I should've expected it…" I sobbed. "Please! Please let them go! I'd do anything!" I began pulling at the chains as hard as I could, but it was no use. Orochimaru watched me and laughed.

"Forget it!" He finally hissed and slapped me across the face. "You'll never escape! Think about your parents. What do you think will happen to your poor helpless mother, if little Misaki decides to run away? Maybe a little torture ending in a painful death?"

"No, please!" I begged while I fell on my knees, crying. I knew he'd do things like that. Hell, he'd do anything to force others to do what he wants. I didn't want to lose my parents. They were the last persons I really loved.

"Then be obedient! As long as you do what I want, your parents will be fine." Where were the Konoha-guys if you needed them? They could've helped me or at least saved my parents.

"I have one last question." I managed to say after I calmed down.

"What is it?"

"The mirror. What was it really?"

"Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?"

"Yes. I never thought you'd fall for it that easy, though. It seems like you weren't very liked, were you?" He chuckled, again. Yes, I loved him and somehow I still do, but that didn't change the fact, that I wanted to kill him at that moment. I decided to stay quiet what made him think he'd won, so he pulled in my chains in order to force me closer to him.

"Stand up!" He ordered. I obeyed and he pulled me even closer, so my face was inches away from his. "You said you'd do anything, hm? I'll get back to that, later" He smirked. That wasn't good. Absolutely not good! I tried to back away without success. Orochimaru closed the distance between our faces and slowly stroked his lips over mine.

After breaking the kiss his smirk grew even wider. "Tell me, are you hungry?" He asked turning his smirk into a fake-smile. My stomach growled in response. "Well, I take that as a yes. Wait a minute." The sannin said, leaving the room only to come back with a plate full of bread and all types of sausage and cheese. He eyed me with a grin and placed it on the floor, so I couldn't get to it with the chains on my wrists.

"What the fuck?" I asked, more to myself than to him. "Ok I got it, you won't give it to me 'til I do something you want me to do, right?" "You're learning quick." He smiled. Wonderful I thought. Orochimaru grabbed my arms and pushed me up. "Come with me." He hissed pulling me with him.

We went through the long corridors and like always, I wondered how someone could remember the right way. The sannin pulled me down some stairs to an iron door. After he did a few handsigns, it opened and revealed his labour, as I could tell seeing all the torture devices and the surgeon table in the middle of the room. As we walked in, I realized that there was someone laying on the table, unconscious. Walking even closer to it, I identified the person as my mother.

"No, please! Don't hurt her!" I begged, trying to break free once again.

"Hush!" The snake-man ordered. "I won't hurt her…" I felt relieved a little bit. "…you will!" He chuckled making me back away as much as the chains would allow. "Oh, don't worry, she won't feel anything. Just do what I say and everything will be fine. Understood?"

"No, I don't want to! Please, don't make me do that!"

"Did you forget that begging and crying won't change anything? I am in control!" He hissed while pulling out a scalpel and ramming it into my mother's stomach to slowly cut it open.

"NO!DON'T!" I screamed running to the table. My mother really didn't show any sign that it might hurt her.

"See! Everything's alright. I'll leave the rest to you." Orochimaru said handing me the scalpel and freeing me from my handcuffs. I slowly looked down to my mother. I felt so sick seeing her guts. "You see her organs, don't you? Take the syringe from the desk and inject the liquid into the biggest organ." The sannin instructed.

"What does it do to her? What is that organ?" I asked, scared.

"You don't need t know that. Now do what I say!"

"No!" I backed away, again, this time I had no handcuffs holding me in place, so I could back away 'til I hit the wall. I slowly slid down into a sitting position, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"You disappoint me. I thought you wanted to eat something…" He teased. "I even promised to let your parents go. Hm, I wonder if I should break that promise."

"No,please! Ok, I'll do it." I said standing up. I walked to the desk, took the syringe and did as he instructed.

"Good girl." He praised me stroking my hair. "You're dismissed. I trust you'll go to my throne-room immediately. You know what'll happen if you try to escape once again, don't you? I won't go easy on you forever."

I looked to my mother one last time before turning around and leaving the room. I prayed I didn't hurt or even kill her.

"Orochimaru, you asshole! You are going to pay for that! Believe me!" I mumbled.

 **Will Misaki run away? Or did Orochimaru finally managed to break her?**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. information:new chapters?(no story)

I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I wanted to inform you about how this fanfiction will go on and why I don't update regularly...

At the moment, I'm totally stressed out. There are my internship, personal problems and other things which absolutely overburden me, but the internship ends next week, so I 'only' have to deal with school, again. The second problem is, that I somehow have a writer's block, so I couldn't bring up new ideas for this story and my motivation wasn't really there, either. It's just that I'm not really into Naruto anymore, what really disturbes me, because this Anime helped me getting through a very hard time of my life. I guess I can blame this change of interest on my stage of discovering myself (or however it's called).

 **I won't stop writing this fanfiction!**

It's just that I'll need a little more time to update. I hate it then a fanfiction ends in the middle without any clear end, myself, so I will publish a few more chapters, but I'll make sure to bring this story to an end as quickly as possible, so that I'll be able to concentrate on other fanfictions.

My next fanfiction will probably be about bullying and it's consequences for both, victim and offender, mixed with a little fantasy or something like that, you'll see it then the time comes for it.

See you next chapter! :)


	10. what happened?

**So, after a very long time, I`ll finally continue with my story. Since I have holidays and nothing to do at the moment, I'll try to upload a few more chapters. However, I hope you still like my story, because my motivation is finally back!**

I don't know how long I had to wait until Orochimaru came back, but it felt like forever. I'm sure you wonder why I didn't flee. I had the chance, because as you know I went to the room alone, but I was too scared. This fucking damn asshole of a snake could kill my parents whenever he felt like it, at least, if I haven't killed my mother back in the lab. Ok, I must confess, that wasn't everything. I guess you still know, but if not, I'll say it again: I'm in love with that snake bastard and I felt so asshamed about it. He held my parents captive and forced me to do things I never wanted to do.

I was so lost in thoughts, I didn't realize Orochimaru coming in, until he grabbed my arm. I jumped at the sudden closeness, as he pulled me into him, our faces only a few inches apart. "I see, you've finally eaten. However, we need to talk about something."

"What happened to my mother? What have you done to her?"

"The question should rather be what YOU have done to her. Got it?" He hissed grabbing my arm even tighter. I felt like it would break any second.

"Just tell me what happened to her. Will she live?"

"I don't know." The sannin stated.

"You don't know?"

"We've never tested the injection before. We'll see what it does when the time comes." At that I grew angry. How could he? I struggled in his grip, screaming all kinds of curses at him until he finally let go of me. I grabbed one of the few torches that illuminated the room and threw it at him. I wasn't really surprised the shinobi caught it, but his next action was surprising: He threw the torch away and as I heard the noise it made while hitting the ground, Orochimaru was in front of me and grabbed my throat. He slowly lifted me up, looking very angry.

"What was that?"

"A torch." I answered matter-of-factly. I guess this wasn't the answer he wanted, 'cause he tightened his grip on my throat making it impossible for me to breathe.

"Let's hope you're still this calm when I'm ready with you. I wouldn't mind seeing you broken, though." The snaki smirked. He seemed like he was thinking for a while, before he realized I was close to suffocating and threw me to the floor. As soon as I hit the ground, he grabbed me by my arm again and pulled me to another room. He opened the door and realization hit me: We were in his bedroom, now.

`Oh god no, please don't!`I thought while he threw me on the bed.

 **Cliffhanger! Before you say anything, yes, I know, this is a very short chapter, but I thought it's a nice end :D but remember: I'll post more chapters this week!**

 **Please leave a review! I'll answer your reviews from now on at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	11. juin

**I promised it and here I am! :D**

 **Here's the answer to the first review on this:**

 **Ayano:** **That's nice to hear. I wanted to write this story so that people can identify with my oc. I never thought I'd manage that, though. :D**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

I tried climbing out of the bed as fast as I could, but Orochimaru was faster. He was on top of me instantly and held me down.

"Let me go,please!" I begged silently.

"Why the sudden change of behavior? You're so polite." The sannin smirked. I didn't manage to answer I was too busy trying to free myself, but with every movemnt of mine his grip grew tighter and tighter. "Don't even try. I'm stronger than you." I must've looked horrified, because he soon added "and if you don't struggle I promise it won't hurt." at that he laughed and began touching me.

The snake shinobi's hand began wandering down deeper and deeper. As he reached my waist, I finally regained my senses and began kicking him as hard as I could. At first, I didn't hit him, but as he tried to get a hold of my leg to stop me, I managed to first kick him in the stomach and then in his face. While he seemed pretty occupied with the pain, I sensed my chance and got out of bed, running to the door, but reaching it, I realized it was locked. I didn't even notice the sannin doing that. Slowly, I turned around looking at my captor. He seemed like he would regain his senses, soon. I had to think about how to get out!

I hammered at the door, screaming, hoping someone would come and help me. Too late. I felt one hand grabbing my throat from behind and the other one over my mouth. "Shut up!" Orochimaru shouted at me. `Well,fuck it. That's it!`I thought being thrown onto the bed, again.

"You know what?Let me tell you something." He began while climbing on top of me pinning me down, again. "You love me, don't you?" The sannin grabbed my chin making me look at him. Again, I didn't answer. "No one could ever get out of my control. Accept it."

"I won't. I'm going to escape!" I stated proudly.

"You're going to escape? Don't be so foolish. You know it isn't possible to escape from here. To escape from me!" He hissed. "And now be a good girl and do what I want you to do."

OH no, I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let him use me for that. My struggling was finally too much for him. My captor took my wrists and enchained them with a snake he summoned. He stood up and I saw him taking a syringe from the nightstand. Another thing I haven't noticed, before. As I felt the syringe in my arm, it was already too late. I couldn't struggle anymore, so I surrendered to the darkness surrounding me.

`So he finally gets what he wants.`

#####

By the time I awake, Orochimaru has already gone out of the room and I had some time to check my surroundings. The bed I lay in was a wooden king-sized one with purple silky blankets and a big pillow. On either side of it were nightstands with all kind of things on them: books, scrolls and... the syringe he used on me. On the left side of the bed was another door. My clothes lay on the floor, completely ripped apart. After some times my senses regained completely and I could feel that my whole body was aching like hell. Before the "event" last time, I was a virgin, so I guess it's normal to feel like that, but thinking about all of that still made me freaking uncomfortable and angry above all. I closed my eyes again, trying to forget these thoughts and the pain. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I started crying and screaming, hoping the sounds I created would kill the others or at least me.

As I heard the door creaking open, I immediately sat up and covered my body with the blankets. Kabuto came in with clothes and some food in his arms.

"Orochimaru-sama told me to bring this to you. He also told me to offer you a shower. The bathroom is right there." With that he pointed to the other door. "He said he'll come and see how you are in about an hour. Until than you shall calm down and relax." After saying everything the sannin told him to say and setting the food and the clothes down, he left the room again and locked the door.

A shower...yes, that seemed right. I slowly stood up, took the clothes and went to the bathroom. I cautiously looked around for any hidden cameras or something like that, because who knows, what that sick-minded psycho was planning? After checking every corner of the room, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I made sure to turn it as hot as possible and to scrub every inch of my body aggressively. Getting rid of this odd feeling, that was all I wanted. When I was finished, I dried myself off and got dressed. The clothes Kabuto brought me were similar to the jonin-uniform Orochimaru was wearing while the chunin-exams in Konoha.

Sitting on the bed, the sannin already waited for me as I stepped out of the bathroom. Out of reflex, I stepped back into it and locked the door behind me.

"Come out of there. NOW!" He hissed.

"NO!" I hissed back. I didn't know why, but I backed away to the other end of the room although the door was between us. It was a wise decision, as I knew just as the door flew out of it's hinges, being kicked out of it by the snake sannin. I cowered down in the corner praying he wouldn't hurt me, but as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the corner, I knew praying couldn't help. His free hand collided with my cheek hardly, making me fall to the floor again. he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up. Being completely disarranged, I couldn't think clearly. I screamed at him that I'd be going to kill him and flailed with my arms wildly, until I hit him. Just to make sure you know it: It was absolutely not my intention to hit him, because I knew the consequences, it just happened.

Orochimaru stared at me and it made me shiver. My mind couldn't do anything but repeat the word 'run' over and over, but being still held up by my collar, I had no choice but wait for him to punish me. Afraid of what came next, I looked into his eyes in hope I could somehow make him pity me, but he did the exact opposite. The moment he realized I was looking directly into his eyes, he smirked and used it to his advantage paralyzing me with them. I've always wondered how he could do that, however, that wasn't important then. The only important thing was coming out of the paralysis and getting away from my captor.

To frighten me even more, he used a genjutsu on me in which a gigantic snake slowly coiling around my body, sinking its fangs into my shoulder and getting tighter every second. I got out of the genjutsu, but not because I somehow managed to break it, but because of the fangs in my left shoulder that were pretty real. Orochimaru's fangs. The pain of the wounds mixed with another, more intense pain which went trough my whole body. I knew what it was: the juin. Realizing that, I already began fainting.

 **God, I'm just too afraid of writing lemon-chapters, so this seemed like the best solution. :D**

 **Please review!**

 **See ya!**


	12. reality

**And another chapter :D**

 **The cursive written part will describe the nightmare Misaki has in her unconscious state after getting 'infected' with the curse mark.**

 _I awoke in my bed back home. Without wondering how I even got there, I stood up and looked around, finding a note on my desk which said that my parents were out for a while. Suddenly, I felt a body against my back. Turning around, I saw no one standing there, so I just shrugged it off and went to the window to open it, as my vision abruptly became blurry. I managed to hold me up on the desk and opened the window quickly to get fresh air. As I saw a cat jumping onto the couch and disappearing into nothing, I decided to call my parents and ask them to come home, because I really felt awful._

 _I grabbed my mobile, but had to realize that it somehow didn't work, so I went downstairs to get the landline phone. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a zombie which made me began to panic. I quickly grabbed the phone and tried to dial the number what was complicated, because the buttons were completely different located than usually. By the time I finally managed to dial, someone stood behind me and took the phone out of my hands._

 _I tried running away, but as I got to the door and I saw that the person who took it was none other than Orochimaru, my body somehow refused to move, until the sannin came closer, but instead of running out of the door, I headed towards the staircase running up. Unfortunately, I tripped and fell. Using the situation, Orochimaru sat on top of me, pressing my face to the ground. Knowing it wouldn't change everything, I didn't even bother to struggle._

 _"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked. His voice sounded kinda sad. "I've always been there for you. I protected you. I guided you. I loved you, but you, you betrayed me! You lied to me! I didn't intend to hurt you in any way, but I had no choice!"_

 _#####_

I awoke startled, my body covered in sweat. Looking around, I noticed I was back in the room Orochimaru gave me at the beginning.

Thinking about the nightmare I had, I somehow pitied the sannin. Has he really been trusting me? Recalling everything he's done and said, it somehow could be, I wasn't sure, though. No, I couldn't forget everything he' done to me! He kidnapped my parents, hit me, locked me up, raped me and cursed me with his god-damn curse mark! How could I pity someone like him?

My thoughts somehow wandered back to Sora. What happened to him? He helped me in my attempt to escape. Did he get punished? Is he even still alive? Oh god, if he died because of me, I would never ever forgive myself! Please don't!

Thinking about my situation again and again, I seized that I was totally fucked. My parents were in the hands of that creeps, I was locked up, my only friend here could be dead and I was fucking cursed! The curse mark...maybe I can bring Orochimaru to teach me how to use it...and then...yes, then I could get stronger than him and kill him!

The thougt of killing him hurt badly, but I knew it had to be done in order to escape from this hell, so I closed my eyes again and waited 'til someone would come in.

It seemed like hours, but after some time I finally heard footsteps outside the door and my door opened revealing Orochimaru.

"How are you?" He asked somehow concerned.

"perfect." I quickly answered a little grumpy turning my gaze away from the sannin.

"Misaki, I know I shouldn't done that..."

"Too late for that." I interrupted.

"I know, but I can't change it now. Please, forgive me."

"no."

"But why?"

"My parents."

"Your parents...aren't really here."

"what?" Ok, that shocked me.

"The people you thought are your parents are two of my shinobi using the henge-no-jutsu. They only pretended to be your parents."

"You almost got me with that. Good joke." I laughed out.

"It's true, I'm sorry. For everything. Really. If you'd know the pain I felt you'd know I had no choice!"

"pain?"

"I love you! I didn't want you to leave and I still don't want you to!"

"Anything else you have to tell me?" I asked stunned.

"The mirror I showed you... It isn't a genjutsu. I didn't want to see you hurt, so I also lied about that, but yes, it really works the way I explained to you at the beginning."

"So it was all one empty lie? Do you know, what you've caused with that inside of me?"

"Yes and that's why I beg you to forgive me." After thinking a little bit Orochimaru added "Think about it. If you want to leave, you are free to do so." and left the room not locking the door this time.

 **I'm so motivated to write this fanfiction, again and I've got so many ideas my mind is blowing :D I know, I said I'll bring the story to an end, soon, but with the ideas I've got at the moment, I guess it'll be longer than I first wanted it to be.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


	13. interrogation

**I'm so productive since holidays began :D Not only could I bring up new ideas for this fanfiction, but I've been planning on my future-cosplays, too.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

'I'm free to leave? Is this a trap?' I wondered.

'What shall I do? I want to go back to my family, but on the other hand, I'm here with Orochimaru. Misaki! Remember what he's done to you! But I love him! And he said he loves me, too. No, he's not capable of love. That's what Sora said and he was damn right. If this snake really would be in love with me, he wouldn't have done the things he's done to me! Ok I guess that'll make it easier. Let's go home!" I thoguth stading up.

While walking to the door, I thought about the whole situation again to make sure that I'll do what is right and yes, escaping seemed pretty right for me. What I forgot was the fact I still had the uniform on. I didn't knew it would later be the ticket to my personal hell...

-present-

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I ask, frightened. Orochimaru stands in front of me, blocking the way of our enemies.

"Yes, everything's alright. Just go on with Kabuto and Sasuke. I'll catch up to you as soon as possible! Now go!"

-past-

As I walked through the hallways, I thought back to everything that has happened here and I was glad that it was finally over. I reached the big metal door which was the only thing between me and my freedom at that moment. With one last deep breath, I opened the door and was greeted by a flash of sunlight. It was so bright compared to the darkness in the lair, that I had to squint my eyes until I got used to the light. After that, I quickly ran through the forest surrounding me, just in case the sannin somehow would change his mind.

The only problem was that I didn't know where I was and where I had to go in order to return to my parents, so I wandered around like a lost puppy. Hours later, I still was confused as fuck, but I finally passed some people. Without thinking, I ran straight towards them asking them which way my town was. Next problem: These people were ANBU from Konoha and recognized the uniform I was wearing. They immediately knocked me out.

-3rd person-

Orochimaru stood behind a corner in the hallway. He observed Misaki while leaving. The moment she left through the door, there was only one thought running through his head: 'Good luck out there. I love you.'

-back with Misaki-

I awoke in a dark room. I was sitting on a chair and my arms were chained behind it. In front of me stood a tall man wearing dark clothes. So this is what Ibiki looked like in real life. The interrogator leaned down beginning with his questions:

"What's your name?"

"Misaki."

"last name?"

"I don't know." I lied. Of yourse I knew my last name, I just didn't want my parents to get any trouble.

"Well, whatever. Why are you wearing these things?"

"It's complicated and a long story."

"I've got time."

"That's fine, but I want to go back to my parents, now. So if you wouldn't mind taking these chains off..."

"Are you kidding? I hope you know that this is serious. You're accused of working for Orochimaru. Do you have anything to say to your defense?"

"He kidnapped me!"

"And that's why you're wearing this outfit?"

"Yeah, because he...he ra... Can at least a woman interrogate me? I'd feel more comfortable." At that Ibiki seemed confused. No one ever had the courage to ask for another interrogator.

"Yeah, of course. There will be someone else coming for you in a few minutes." He stated and left the room what gave me some time to think about what to tell them.

A few minutes later, a woman I recognized as Anko came into the room.

"You're an interrogator?"

"Not really, but I know how to torture people and that seemed to be enough for them to send me to you. So, your name is Misaki, right?"

"yep"

"And Orochimaru kidnapped you?"

"What has he done to you? Ibiki said you wanted to tell him why you're wearing this outfit but cut off and asked for a female interrogator."

"Do I really have to say that? I guess you already know it, but whatever, yes, he raped me and my clothes were totally ripped apart after that, so he gave me these."

"He raped you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Absolutely haven't thought about that." Ok, panic. "What if I am? I mean I don't want to carry his child! I don't even know if I am pregnant."

"I'll make sure to have that tested, later. How did you manage to escape?"

"It sounds totally silly, but he let me go. I'm not sure if that's a trap and that's why I'm totally scared, now. I won't be forever alone in this room, will I? There will be someone who's able to help me should that snake somehow come back for me, right?"

"Of course. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"You were his student weren't you?"

"It's a long time ago, but yes."

"Than I guess you'll understand me. He totally fooled me. At the beginning, I went with him willingly, but he turned out to be a total psycho."

"Yes, I know what he's like. Don't worry, everything will be alright. The fact you told everything without throwing a fit will make this all easier. I'll go now. I have to talk to the Hokage about your case and then I'll send someone for a pregnancy-test and to bring you something to eat. Now relax. See you later."

 **I'm so happy about the way this story goes on, really :D**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


	14. decisions

**So this is the second chapter today, because I'm so motivated and can't wait to continue writing! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy my current creativity :D**

The last few days, there were so many things going on. The pregnancy-test turned out to be positive. That's why Tsunade, who was the current Hokage, wanted me to be extremely save and made sure I always had some ANBU around me. Anko became a good friend of mine. We talked about our experiences with Orochimaru and our feelings for him. It felt so good to finally tell the truth and it was even better that she absolutely understood me, because she had to go through the same things. After a few days, I was set free again and had a little apartment. I quickly got used t Konoha and it's environment.

However, there were still a few things bothering me. I still didn't know what to think about my time with Orochimaru. It was all so overwhelming. Another important thing what wandered through my mind very often was the child. I only had a few days left to think about if I want to keep it or not and I wasn't sure for god's sake! Of course, it happened when he raped me, but it's not the child's fault now, is it? Could I really bear the thought of killing an innocent child? On the other hand, I was young. Too young to take care of a child. My parents would help me with that decision, about that I was sure, but Tsunade advised me to not visit them any time soon, because Orochimaru could set up a trap there. I was allowed to write to them once to tell them that I was perfectly fine, nevertheless. As for my 'friends', I told my parents to not tell them that I'm alive. Since I didn't know whether the mirror really worked or not, I didn't know if they were really happy of my 'death', but I wanted to keep some distance from them, anyway.

One day, Tsunade send someone to bring me to her office. I hesitantly stepped in, somehow sensing something was terribly wrong.

"There you are, Misaki. I have some very bad news for you."

"yeah I somehow guessed that. You wouldn't make sure to have me here immediately otherwise."

"You're right with that. Sasuke Uchiha left the village last night to go to Orochimaru. I've already sent a team to bring him back, but if they should fail...The Uchiha boy knows about your pregnancy..." Ok, that were really awful news! Knowing the Anime, I knew that the team was going to fail. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground, blacking out.

###

As I awoke, I identified my surroundings as the hospital.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Shizune who looked at me with concern.

"About half an hour, I think."

"Any news of the team which is out to bring Sasuke back?" The only response was a shaking head. Awesome...

Suddenly Tsunade came in.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Yes, I think so, but I've made my decision. Under this circumstances I ask you to make everything ready for the abortion as soon as possible. Otherwise I think I'm not only risking my own life, but that of the child, too."

With a somehow saddened look, Tsunade nodded and walked to the door.

"Shizune will check if your body can make this at the moment, if so, we'll do this today. Shizune, would you please?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama."

###

"And you're absolutely sure? Once this is over, you can't make it unhappen."

"I know. Just get this child out of me. It's better for all of us."

"Alright, follow me, please." I followed Tsunade into an operation room, already wearing the surgical gown. She motioned for me to lay down on the operation table and as I did, I somehow felt something was wrong.

"I'll get everything ready for the narcosis. Wait here for a second." With that she left me alone in the room.

"You disappoint me. I thought you would at least keep the child as a reminder to our little relationship." A cold voice told me. Oh no, what is he doing here? Standing up from the table, I backed away from Orochimaru, but he came closer not even minding my attempts to get away from him. I eyed the door and instantly knew I had to get out of there. I ran towards it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't open.

"Don't even bother. I made sure no one will get in or out of here." Suddenly, my curse mark began throbbing and an unbearable pain shot through my body. The only thing I could do was screaming for help hoping someone would hear me and somehow unlock the door, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. The snake was close. Too close. I spinned around staring him in the eyes. Bad mistake! Why couldn't I learn? Again, I was paralyzed just like back in his lair. Orochimaru closed the distance between us and began kissing me.

"Please don't do this to our child. I always wanted to be a father." He begged, but I knew it was only part of his game. He wanted to have his control over me back. I regained my senses and pushed away from him, running over to the surgeon table grabbing a scalpel.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" I shouted.

"Let's make a deal. Keep the child and I shall leave you and your beloved ones alone under one condition: I want to see the child at least once a month to make sure it's alright."

"My beloved ones?"

"Have you forgotten about your parents? Just because the ones back in my lair weren't real doesn't mean I don't know where they are. And think about Anko-chan. You're good friends, aren't you? Would be a shame if she had to go through the same things I did to you the night you became pregnant."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, but I would! A man as evil as I am is capable of such things!" He smirked.

"Alright, I'll keep the child." I stated sadly. Here I am, back at it again with that fucking mind-games of his.

"Good choice." He smiled stroking my cheek before disappearing into nothing while laughing.

As Tsunade came back into the room, I already managed to stand again, despite the pain from the curse mark.

"What happened?" The hokage asked shocked.

"Things have changed. He was here and if I don't keep the child, he'll do horrible things." I cried. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't hold it in.

"He was here? Did he do something to you? Your curse mark is hurting, isn't it? I guess in this case the first thing we have to do is seal it."

"No, he didn't do anything except for kissing me and threatening me to keep the child in order to keep my beloved ones save."

"We could make sure he won't be able to make that happen if you still want the abortion."

"No, I think this time, it's better to do as he says."

"We'll make sure to keep the child save as soon as it's there. Everything will be alright, but now, we have to seal that god-damn curse mark."

"Yes, thank you so much!"

 **Will keeping the child really be a good decision? You'll see that, later.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


	15. back at it again

**I'm going to change the time-line of the anime in order to make this story a little more logical, because I don't think a one or two year old child can talk the way I want little Miu to talk. I'm not really sure if a four year old could be this way, but I guess it's more realistic than with a younger child. So, Orochimaru will try to take Sasuke's body six years later, not three years like usual.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-5 years later-

The birth of my little daughter Miu went without any problems. Since the day I tried to abort her, I haven't seen Orochimaru, so the ANBU sometime decided I didn't need them any more and Tsunade had that opinion, too. The snake didn't even want to see the child anymore. I moved into a bigger apartment and since then lived there with little Miu. She completely looked like her father except for her hair. It was brown and messy, just like mine. The villagers tried their best to accept her, but no one could stand to look her into the eyes. Only me and Anko managed that. She had the looks of a man everyone knew as a crazy murderer, that was the problem and I knew that, but I couldn't change that.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" I was completely taken off guard by that. I never thought about what I shall answer, shall this question come someday.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Everyone has a Daddy, that's what the others told me at the academy." Oh yeah, the academy. I forgot to tell that she was also a genius like her father, so she's been visiting the academy since being 3 years old. "But I've never seen my Daddy. What does he look like? Is he a nice person? I asked auntie Anko about him, but she said that's a question I should ask you."

I lifted her up and set her down in my lap. "You know, your father is...You already know how he looks like."

"How?"

"Look in the mirror. Except for your hair you look just like him. He has black long hair." I faked a little smile at that.

"But that would mean he looks girly. Only girls have long hair!" Miu laughed.

"But Miu, think about Jiraiya-sama. He has long hair, too, doesn't he?" I mocked.

"Yes, but he looks girly, too."

"You think so?"

"Yes!" At that we both laughed uncontrollably.

"Will Daddy be there at my fifth birthday? I want to see him so badly!"

"I don't know..."

"So it's a girl, huh? What a disappointment. A boy could be my successor at least, but a girl? How useless. Anyways, maybe I can use her for a experiment..." I was visible frightened of the voice behind us. Miu hid behind me, burying her face into my shirt, not even looking at the person behind us.

"Please, leave us alone." I begged with tears in my eyes, my voice trembling.

"Give me the child." Orochimaru hissed coming closer.

"No!" I exclaimed jumping up from the chair with Miu in my arms. The sannin came closer and as I turned to face him, he was close enough to grab Miu and try to pull her away, but I tightened my grip not wanting to let her go. The little girl screamed in my arms clutching at my clothes tighter. The snake nevertheless managed to push me away from them. At that moment, our daughter looked up and directly into his eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, it's me. You need to come with me. You're not save here!" He stated clamly, trying to convince Miu to come with him willingly.

"But I want to stay with Mummy! Please let me go!" She screeched slapping the sannin with her little hands and biting him. He grabbed her by her throat lifting her up.

"You shouldn't do things like that to your father, you know?"

"No!Please let her down! I beg you!" I shouted afraid of what he might do to her. "I'll come back to you and do whatever you want, just leave the child alone!" At that I saw him turning his attention to me and smirking. He set Miu down, who ran to a corner to hide and came closer to me, completely focused.

"That sounds like a good trade. I need a successor, you know? A son to speak clearly."

"Miu, come here." I said, ignoring the sannin's comment. The girl cautiously came to me crying uncontrollably. "I want you to go to auntie Anko and tell her that I'll be gone for a bit. Please don't tell me that I'm with your father, ok? She would throw a fit, you know?" I laughed a little at that. My daughter only nodded. "I love you, sweetie. Now go!" At that, she ran as fast as she could out of the apartment.

"You let your child run through the village, alone?"

"She's a genius, you know? Just like her father." I whispered the last sentence.

"Anyway, I don't care about her. Now come before Anko-chan decides to look after you." With that he grabbed my arm and disappeared with me using one of his jutsu for this.

-3rd person-

Little Miu ran to Anko's apartment. Arriving, she immediately hammered at the door in panic. As Anko opened the door, she jumped into her eyes, crying.

"What happened, honey?" The kunoichi asked worried.

"Mummy is gone."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but..."

"But what?"

"She said I'm not allowed to tell you that..."

"Why?"

"She said you would throw a fit or something like that."

"A fit? Oh no... Was there a man?" The girl stayed silent. "You have to tell me what happened, you know? So, was there a man?" Miu nodded. "Do you know the man?" The child shook her head at first, but thought a little and nodded suddenly. "Who was it?" That was to much for the little one. She began screeching and crying uncontrollably, again. Because she couldn't talk anymore, Miu only pointed to her face. "No, it can't be. Was it...Was it your father?" Anko asked shocked getting a nod as reply. "And your mother told you to go away?" Another nod. "Did your father say anything?"

"Some...Something about a suc...succass...succassior and a son. What is a succassior?"

"I think you mean a successor, dear. That's complicated... I'll explain that when you're older, ok? What did he say about a son?"

"That he wants one."

"We have to tell that Tsunade-sama, immediately! I'm afraid you have to tell everything again, then, but it's only to help your mother, got that? No one will hurt you and if you tell everything you've seen, your mother will be back and alright, soon, too, ok?"

"yep."

The two went to the hokage-office immediately and Miu told the complete story, again. Although she didn't understand everything that was going on, she knew exactly that her mother wasn't save with her father.

-back with Misaki-

We arrived at the lair, although in the anime he often switches them, it was still the same one after all this years. I was altogether confused. In the anime, he also tried to take Sasuke's body after three years of training, but got killed while trying, but after 5 years, Sasuke apparently was still there since Orochimaru told me about how proud he is that he'll have an Uchiha-body. We went to the room which I remembered was Orochimaru's without hesitating.

"We had an agreement, don't you remember? I told you to let me see the child at least once a month." He hissed.

"I know, but I've hadn't heard anything from you, so I thought you weren't interested in her, anymore."

"I was just occupied with Sasuke-kun's training, but now, you can be glad I didn't do anything to dramatic..." He stated matter-of-factly as we arrived at his bedroom door and he opened it to throw me in. "Wait here. I need to prepare something." With that he closed the door and locked it. Wonderful. Here I was again waiting for the next rape...

 **From now on, I have two possibilities how the story could go on... I guess I'll have to think about both of them and there outcomes, now to decide which is the best and most logical one, but I promise I'll make sure to decide asap and write the next chapter, soon. Maybe even this evening or tomorrow, we'll see.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


	16. I don't know

**I'm back, again!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and review!**

I cringed as the door opened again and Orochimaru stepped in with a glass filled with orange liquid in his hands.

"You must be thirsty. Here, drink this."

"What will it do?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing..." at least nothing you'll notice, he silently added inside his head. He held the glass in front of my face and I hesitantly accepted, swallowing every drop of it. He was right, I've really been thirsty.

After I drank, everything happened fast. I was abnormally happy and wanted to jump around the room, laugh and kiss Orochimaru. Wait... Kiss him? Why so sudden? Nah I don't care. I did just that behaving like a little child with a sugar rush, but the sannin didn't seem to care as all he did was smirk his 'I'm the best'-smirk.

After jumping around for a few minutes, my happiness was replaced with fatigue. I tried to hold myself up, using the wall as help, but it was no use. Before I even realized it, I lay on the bed. Everything became blurred, but it wasn't like usually before I fall asleep, it was more like my senses and the activity of my muscles were shut down. I starred at Orochimaru, hoping he'd explain what was happening, but instead of explaining anything, he joined me on the bed, crawling on top of me.

I couldn't move anything except for my mouth, so talking was my only option.  
"What was that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing special. Just a little drink to make the creation of my successor a little bit easier for me." As he noticed I tried to turn my head away, he leaned close to my ear and whispered "Although it's more funny if you try to stop me. However I'd prefer it if you'd just do it willingly. That would be the best for both of us, but things aren't always that easy now, are they?" He grinned as my nightmare began once again.

###

"It's important to make sure he doesn't know anything before you arrive at his lair. He still has Misaki and he's unpredictable. If he notices you, before you save her, he'll do who knows what. Same goes for if he somehow gets tired of her, so hurry, but hide very well in order to save her!" the hokage demanded. "Anko, you have to be especially careful. Mask your Chakra or you will be the one he notices first."

"I know." the kunoichi answered. Her team, consisting of Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Kakashi's team(including their senseis) and a few ANBU, just stood there waiting for the mission to start.

Meanwhile, Shizune and Tonton made sure little Miu was entertained enough to not worry for her mother. The little girl loved playing with the pig.

"Everything clear?" Tsunade asked. As she received nods from the shinobi in front of her, she added: "then go! Good luck!"

###

The moment I awoke, it was clear to me that I had to flee. If I wouldn't, he would use me to produce as much little minions for him as possible. Of course, he wouldn't make his first son his successor, that was clear. He'd take the strongest and the rest would end up being his pets with which he could do whatever he wanted.

I checked my side. The sannin was still asleep. I silently thanked whatever god listened for that and carefully stood up, trying my best to not make a single sound. As I took my clothes and got dressed, I thought. The last times I tried to flee, I always got caught. I had to make sure this wouldn't happen again. My train of thought was interrupted as I heard a voice from behind me.  
"My my, are you trying to flee, again? Don't you think it's a little bit, I don't know, unnecessary? You'll get caught anyway, so just stay here and make it easy for all of us."

I scanned the room looking for any weapons or anything to defend myself, not caring to answer. As I noticed the candleholder on one of his nightstands, I had a plan. I slowly walked back to the bed, sitting down on it while looking at Orochimaru. He smirked as he pulled my head down forcing his tongue into my mouth. Too bad that he gave me the perfect opportunity to attack. I took the candleholder and aimed at the sannin's face, waiting for a satisfying crack, but it never came, 'cause he caught it with his free hand. Although he seemed pretty shocked, he took my short moment of uncertainty, created by his catch to throw the candleholder away and pinning me down on the bed under him.  
"And what was that for?" he hissed.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Did you really think you could hurt me? Misaki-chan, I'm a sannin. A simple candleholder in the hands of a simple little girl is nothing more than a little annoying fly flying around my room to me." he laughed. "But anyway, you won't get out of this unpunished. Maybe it's time to test some things I created on you. What do you think?"

I wanted to scream at him. To tell him I don't want any of that. God, I'd even apologize if he'd let me, but all I could do as he got dressed and then dragged me through his lair was crying.

###

"We are almost there. We can't attack mid-day, so once we've got close to the lair, we are going to pause until sunset." Anko explained. "Any questions?" The team shook heads in unison as answer.

###

After Orochimaru bound me to the table I knew there was no going back. I tried to somehow break free, but it was useless. The only thing I could hope for was a distraction from the outside.

"Orochimaru-sama!" An annoying voice rang from the outside just before a seemingly exhausted Kabuto entered the lab. "Konoha...here...shinobi...Misaki..." he breathed.

After receiving a questioning look from his master, he repeated himself, this time without interruptions from his heavy breathing: "There are Shinobi from Konoha close the lair. It's a team under the direction of Mitarashi Anko. It seems like they want to take Misaki back."

"Anko-chan?" the snake Shinobi asked looking somehow very amused. "Prepare Misaki for the injection. I'll take care of the rest." with that he left me alone with Kabuto.

###

"Anko-sensei, you look tired, maybe you should sleep 'til sunset." A worried Sakura advised.

"guess that's a good idea. Just wake me when it' so time, ok?"

"Of course."

 **Most of the exams are over now, so I can write more often, again.**

 **See ya!**


	17. The fight begins re-upload!

-Anko's POV-

"Anko-chan..." I heard his voice talking to me.  
"My little Anko-chan, what are you doing here?" I couldn't see anything. Everything around me was black. Were was he?

"Were are you hiding you bastard?"

"If I were you, I'd be careful what I say." he sounded absolutely close at that moment, so I instantly turned around just to see a pair of golden snake-like eyes. Orochimaru's eyes. He chuckled.

"What do you want? Let Misaki go!" I screamed.

"Misaki? Who is Misaki? You must be mistaken, I don't know anyone with that name." Everything went black again.

"You don't know her? Then tell me why you have a child with her and why you wanted her back! She's so fucking young, but you don't care. All you care about is that everything is like you want it to be. That girl is younger than I am and still you rape her and force her to carry your children!"

"Go back to Konoha, NOW. It's the best for everyone." The Sannin advised.

"Yeah, for everyone except for Misaki and everyone who cares for her! We are going to bring her back! You can rely on it!"

"If that's what you want... Come to me. Everyone here is prepared for your arrival, but if you really don't care, I'm sure you'll take them down quickly. Anko-chan, it's time to wake up and face your master once more!"

With that, the blackness around me disappeared and I opened my eyes to see the sun slowly setting. 'It was a dream. Or maybe not? What if he's really prepared? What about Misaki?'

I ran to the others in panic.

"Pack your things! We are going into the lair right now!"

"What's the problem?" Kurenai asked worried.

"I'm not sure if it's true, but Orochimaru might know we're here. He was in my dream and he told me to stay away from Misaki and go back to Konoha!"

"not good. Let's go!"

###

Orochimaru came back into the lab eyeing me as if he was going to kill me. "Your little friends are here to save you. How can they be so dumb thinking it is that easy?" I panicked. If that was true, they were in a great danger. I think we don't have to talk about the danger I'd be in.

The sannin approached me to free me, but took some handcuffs connected to a chain in order to still have me under his control. He pulled me through the endless corridors, meanwhile giving orders to some of his shinobi, into what looked like a big training ground.

"And now?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"We are going to wait for your friends here. Once they arrive they'll see they can't save you. If they don't go willingly, they are going to die. Either way, you will stay mine."

"great..." I answered sarcastically.

 **Please leave a review!**


	18. Back in Konoha again

I heard footsteps from outside the door and only a few seconds later, it opened and some shinobi from Konoha, including Anko, stepped in.

"So you were stupid enough to come here?" Orochimaru asked pulling me closer to him.

"Let her go!" Anko shouted as she stepped forward. The other ones didn't know what to do, so they just waited for her to give orders. It seemed like they didn't want to do anything that could bring me in even more danger.

"Stay where you are!" The sannin hissed as he grabbed my throat. Everyone retreated a few steps, seemingly shocked. "Misaki is mine..." he continued angrily. "and if I can't have her, nobody will!" to make his point clear he began tightening his grip on my throat. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I tried my best to stop them.

"No!" Anko begged, coming closer again, but the moment she saw Orochimaru tightening his grip on my throat even more, she stepped back, again. "She has to go back to Konoha! Her daughter is waiting for her to take care of her again. YOUR daughter is waiting for her mother. Show some sympathy for once. Please!" She almost cried now, too,but determined she added: "Little Miu would be very sad if her mother wouldn't be there on her fifth birthday."

That was enough for me. I sobbed uncontrollably, finally letting the tears fall. Orochimaru loosened his grip a little bit, letting me breathe again.  
"Our second child is on the way. I don't care about that useless girl." he said unemotional.

"So I'm pregnant, again? Why do you know this? I didn't even feel any signs for it." I asked, still crying my soul out. At least that's how it felt.

"That's enough! If you don't let her go willingly, we have to kill you!Go!" Anko ordered the others. They were instantly ready and began attacking. It all went so fast, I didn't know what was going on, but at some point someone pulled me away from Orochimaru. That was the moment where everything was too much for me and I fainted. The last thing I've heard was Orochimaru shouting that we will regret that.

###

I awoke in what I recalled as the hospital in Konoha. There was no time too think about what happened as someone jumped onto my bed, happily.

"Mommy!" Miu exclaimed as she hugged me with her little arms.

"Miu, everything is fine, I'm back. It's just, I'm a little tired, so I'd be glad if you could let me sleep a little more, ok? In the meantime, you can go and tell Tsunade that I need to talk to her, if you want. Would you do that for me?" I asked as I combed through her hair with my hands. I've missed her so much.

"Of course!" My daughter answered walking out of the room. I closed my eyes relaxing a bit until the hokage stepped in.

"Are you OK?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I think so, but I'm pregnant again..."

"I already know. Anko told me."

"I don't care about his threats. This time, I want an abortion. I can't risk it being a boy. In this case, I'm sure he'll take him and make sure he will become just like him."

"I'll take care of that, but first, you have to celebrate your daughter's birthday tomorrow."

"I know. Hopefully he'll let us live in peace at least for a while..."

"I don't think he'll do something reckless just now. He knows we will be on guard."

"Thank you. For everything."

###

Everything at Miu's birthday went perfectly fine. We were celebrating with friends and as a present I decided it was time she finally met her grandparents, so I asked Tsunade to sent a few ANBU to get them. She was sceptical at first, but realizing that it would be a good thing for my daughter, she agreed and a few hours later, my parents stood in front of my door. They looked the same as all those years ago, just a little older. I was the first one to hug them and Miu joined me soon after. It was great for her to finally see her grandparents. I told them to come in and sit down on the couch.

"So how is everything going at home?" I asked interested.

"Pretty good, but everyone always wanted to know we're you went. That was annoying." My father answered.

"I'm sorry. I should have come back or at least make sure to keep contact, but I..." I didn't know how to explain everything, so I just thought the most logical thing. "You know I had problems in school... I had to get out of there and somehow I ended up here."

"These people, they look like the ones on the posters in your room. Who are they?" my mother asked. So they knew.

"I promised to not tell anyone. I hope you understand that."

"Of course, darling. So, who's the lucky one?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"boyfriend?"

"the father of your child?" they suddenly grew suspicious.

"Ah yes... He's... Um... On a working trip right now. He'll be back in a few weeks." I lied. Of course I couldn't say the truth. I was lucky Miu was more interested in her presents, because otherwise she would definitely have told them it was a lie.

"What a shame, we wanted to meet him so badly."

"I'm sure one day you'll meet him..." Hopefully not... "Why don't you take a little walk with your granddaughter while I prepare the cake and some coffee and tea? I'm sure she'd like to show you her favorite places."

"Good idea. Miu, would you like that?"

"Yeeees!" she exclaimed happily and instantly jumped to the front door. "Bye mommy!"

"Be careful and don't annoy your grandparents too much!" I laughed at the thought. My parents are now grandparents. Suddenly a thought hit me. What if Miu told them about Orochimaru? What if they find out she's training to become a kunoichi?

I was interrupted by a sudden pain in my left wrist. I looked down to see a little black snake biting into it. Instantly, I tried to get rid of her, but she bit even harder. I abruptly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor, trying to stay conscious. A poisonous snake. Finally, it let go and began talking.

"Orochimaru-sama wants me to tell you it would be better if you come back to him willingly."

"And if I won't?"

"Than he'll make you."

"He won't get me this time. You can tell him that I won't come back and that he will never get a second child, at least not with me!"

"As you wish." and with that the snake disappeared in a poof of smoke and I lost my consciousness.

###  
-3rd person POV-

Orochimaru patiently waited for his snake to come back. The moment it crawled on his arm, he already knew the answer. So Misaki wouldn't come back willingly. He smirked. 'If that is what she wants, I can't let her remain unpunished.' he thought as he brought out in a fit of laughter.

 **Please review!**


	19. worried parents

_"Misaki..."_

 _I stood in a forest. All around me were snakes! I didn't dare to move, too afraid to get hurt and maybe even poisoned._

 _"Misaki..."_

 _The snakes began crawling up my body completely consuming me. I tried to get out, but it was to no avail._

 _"Give up!Let them consume you. Only then you can live free again." I heard a voice I knew all too well saying. It was Orochimaru. Free...Yes, that was what I wanted to be. Consume me, holy snakes!_

 _'Wait...Wait a minute! HOLY snakes? What the fuck? Let go!'_

 _The snakes tightened around me taking the last bit of air I had._

 _'It's a dream Misaki...only a dream. Calm down!' I repeated in my head again and again._

 _"A dream huh? Would a dream feel so real, my sweet Misaki?" The snake bastard asked._

 _"If you are responsible for it, maybe. Now release me!"_

 _"Of course, that would be too easy, anyway. See you later."_

 _###_

"Misaki? Misaki? MISAKI!" I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to meet my father's. "Are you okay? Why were you unconscious?"

"Yes, everything's fine." How many times did I have to say that? I was tired of that. "I just felt a little dizzy and must have fainted as result, but I'm alright, again. Nothing to worry about, really." I assured.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." My mother mused.

"No, today is Miu's birthday. We have to celebrate! Look, I'm alright, really."

"Mommy, you should listen to them." Miu stated with tears in her eyes.

"Oh darling, I didn't mean to scare you! Come here!" I stated hugging my daughter. "I won't go to a hospital, but if you are that worried about me, you could get my friend Anko over here."

"Where does she live?" My father asked.

"I'm sure Miu can bring you to her. Would you do that, little one?" she nodded as a response.

"I'll stay here." My mother decided. "In case you faint again."

"Thank you."

###

After Miu and my father returned with Anko, I told her what happened in privacy. She promised me to make sure Tsunade will be informed as soon as possible. After that, she assured my parents that everything will be fine with me, ate a piece of cake with us and at last went to the hokage office.

My parents were brought back home by ANBU in the evening. I brought Miu to bed and then sat down on the kitchen table, thinking about what had happened. I didn't have much time to think though, because Tsunade stepped in a moment later. I didn't expect her in my house, so I was a little bit startled as she appeared behind me without a sign.

"My god, why can't you just visit me like a normal human being?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Because I'm the hokage?"

"Of course. So I guess Anko has told you everything?"

"Yes, the first thing we have to do is make sure that second child will be gone, soon, or it will be too late for an abortion. After that, I'll have even more ANBU guard you. Oh come on, I'm afraid that's the only way to keep you safe." She added as she saw my face falling.

"But I'm scared Miu somehow gets something's wrong."

"She's a genius. I guess she already knows...I'm sorry, but I guess that's the truth."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. When can you get the child out of me?"

"Tomorrow. We have to hurry, before Orochimaru can prevent it again. I already told Anko to take care of your daughter."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, then."

"Yes. Misaki?"

"hm?"

"I know how you must feel, but please promise me to at least try to sleep."

"I'll try my best."

"good."

###

The next morning, I packed the things I needed for my stay in the hospital and, with an unpleasant feeling, went to it. As I arrived, I was kindly greeted by some nurses which also accompanied me to the operation room. In front of said room, a few ANBU were positioned. I entered the room as the typical smell of disinfectant hit me. Tsunade already stood there, completely prepared.

"I already know your answer, but as a formal aspect I have to ask that: Are you sure you want to do this? It's irreversible once we're finished." She asked as I layed down on the operation table.

"Yes, I'm sure I want that."

"Ok, I'm going to put you to sleep now. Just keep calm."

Only a few seconds after that, I drifted off to sleep.

 **Why is nobody reviewing? :(**

 **Orochimaru: Maybe I have to force them *slowly spits sword***

 **I don't think this will help... Anyway, please write reviews!**


	20. He's back, again

"Auntie Anko, what is Mommy doing?"

"She has to go to the doctor."

"But why?"

"Just a quick check if everything is alright with her?"

"Because she's falling all the time?"

"Kinda... Now, do you want some ice-cream?" Anko asked as they passed a café.

"Yeeeeeeeeees!" It is so easy to make children happy, you just have to know what they like. They entered the café and Anko ordered some raspberry ice-cream for Miu and a coffee for her.

As they finished, Miu began to shift in her seat.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I finally want to know more about daddy!" Anko flinched at the word 'daddy'. She couldn't really get used to the child calling him this. Plus she didn't know what to say. She couldn't actually say he's the most sadistic asshole she's ever met in her life, but she didn't want to create an image which could make Miu want to meet him.

"I told ya to ask your mother about him, didn't I?"

"Yes, but she doesn't want to. I don't know what to think. Then he came here, he was bad and then mommy was gone and nobody wants to tell me why." Miu complained, tears forming in her eyes.

"oh sweety, don't cry! I'll make sure your mother tells you everything she knows once she's back from the doctor."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And now, we go to the playground!"

###

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shizune standing next to me.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I think so. Is the child gone?"

"It is..." she stated, although she looked a little worried.

"Shizune? What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything! Please stay calm!"

"Shizune!" I growled. At that moment Anko stepped in looking pretty sad and regretful.

"Anko, there you are! Can you tell me what's going on? Where is Miu?" No answer. "Anko! Where is my daughter? What happened? If you don..."

"SHE'S GONE!" Anko shouted regretfully.

"She's what?"

"Gone. I don't know where she is. Nobody's seen her."

"I told you to look after her!"

"I did! I really did! But then she somehow had a little fight with a little boy on the playground and I talked to his mother and the moment I turned back to Miu she was gone! I'm so sorry! I tried my best to find her! Everyone did!"

"Do you think... Orochimaru?"

"Could be possible. But why should he? I mean he wants something from you, not from your daughter."

"But he said I'll regret that I once again escaped from him! Poor Miu! What is he going to do with her? You have to save her! God, I wish I could do something, but I'm not even a kunoichi."

"If that's the case I have to talk to Tsunade and we have to send a team right away! You stay here and try to relax. It's the best you can do. I'll take care of that!" Anko said as she stormed out the room leaving me and a speechless Shizune, who seemingly didn't know what to say or do alone in the hospital room.

###

"climb on! I'm going to carry you on my back so we're faster." Orochimaru said. Without answering his little daughter climbed on his back. He instantly ran making sure no one would be able to catch up to them.

"Where are we going?" Miu asked after some time.

"Home." the sannin simply stated.

"But my home is in Konoha! With mommy and auntie Anko!"

"From now on your home will be with me."

"But why?"

"Because I'm your daddy."

"Did mommy really say it's OK?"

"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't take you with me, would I?" After some time the two arrived at the lair. "Here we are. Now let's get in."

Following her father, Miu was impressed. She never saw such a beautiful(in her opinion) home and she liked the fact it was underground. Everything was so simple out of stone, no big decorations and only a few candles instead of electric light.

"Do you want to have your own room?" the shinobi asked.

"Yes, please!"

"Then follow me." They walked a while through what seemed like a labyrinth to Miu. Orochimaru smirked. She wouldn't find a way out on her own. They stopped in front of a wooden door. As he opened it and lit up a candle, Miu was already lying on her new bed. The room was as simple as every other room in this lair, with only a bed, a nightstand and a closet in it.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes..."

"Then sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. Just in case you need something, my room is the one next to yours." He wanted to leave as he heard a whispered 'good night' from behind him. He answered with a short 'night' before closing the door behind him.

 **I'm sorry I just can't manage to get Orochimaru out of this story for SO long!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


	21. In Orochimaru's lair

As the little girl woke up, she saw an outline of a person right beside her bed. Out of reflex, she hid under her blanket.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Miu-sama. My name is Kabuto and I'm your father's personal doctor. He asked me to do a little check-up with you, so please get dressed. I'm waiting outside the door." She waited until she heard the door closing before she got out of bed. Actually, she already was dressed, so she just walked out of the door and followed the stranger.

Usually, she wasn't a shy person, but everything was so new and unfamiliar. Miu didn't say a word until Kabuto began asking her some questions.

"How old are you?"

"f-five."

"How do you feel?"

"good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to take any medicine?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

"It is important for the check-up. Please tell me, now, do you have to take any medicine?"

"No."

"Are you already visiting the academy?"

"Yes."

"How are your grades?"

"I'm the best in my class!" the child stated proudly.

"Alright, please sit down on the table there." Kabuto said as they arrived at the treatment room. "I have to get some of your blood,but don't worry, I will hurry."

"Ok"

Kabuto hurried as promised and it didn't hurt Miu a bit. She was a strong girl.

"Good. I'm going to talk to your father about the results once I have them. Do you remember the way back to your room?"

"Yes." If there was one thing she was good at, than at remembering a way. She also knew how to get out, again, but why should she?

"Then please go back. Someone's going to get you once breakfast is ready."

###

"It is important to hurry. Make sure the girl comes back unharmed. If anything happens to her, you all are fired! Is that clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama..." the ANBU members stated.

"Hurry! Before Orochimaru can hurt the child!"

###

"So, how did it go?" Orochimaru asked.

"She's completely healthy and has a high amount of Chakra. I'd say she's more you than her mother." Kabuto reported.

"Good. That will make it easier to make her stay here. Go get her for breakfast and make sure to always play the role of the nice doctor who's always there to help."

"Of course my lord."

The shinobi walked through the corridors. He was thinking about Misaki all the time and he couldn't say why. 'Poor girl... Wait, why am I thinking that? I shouldn't! Kabuto, just shut up!' he told himself. He entered Miu's room after knocking twice.

"Miu-sama, please follow me into the kitchen."

"What does 'Sama' mean?" she asked.

"It is something you call people more important than yourself."

"But I'm not more important than you!"

"Of course you are, your father is my lord, so I have to respect you, too."

"But I don't want to be called 'sama'"

"How about 'san' then?"

"that's better."

"As you wish. Now let's go. Your father is waiting for us."

###

While eating, Miu finally had the chance to ask her father everything she wanted to know. Naturally, he couldn't always say the truth, being the criminal he is, so he sometimes made up some lies. After breakfast, he showed her the whole lair with exception of the labs.

###

A few days later, Orochimaru sat on his throne quietly. He was thinking about what to do now that his daughter was with him. Of course, he could just kill her or use her for experiments, but he was also sure, that she could be of some use to him. After all he couldn't forget his beloved Misaki. The second child was aborted, so he had to make sure there would be other ones. Yes, there were many women which would think it's an honor to get his children, but Misaki fulfilled his conditions. She was weak, yes, but that also made sure their children would be broken and fixed to the sannin's likings easily. He could always train them and if they'd all have a high amount of Chakra like Miu, they could get strong enough to fight on his side.  
After some time, another thought came into his head.  
'Time to play with Misaki's dreams again.' he thought with a smirk.

###

Misaki turned around in her bed violently. Another bad dream...

 _"Misssssaki" Orochimaru's voice spoke to her._

 _"Where are you?" She asked, scared. "What have you done to my daughter?"_

 _"Your daughter? I'd say it's our daughter."_

 _"I don't care! Where is she?"_

 _"Mommy!" Another voice came from behind. Misaki turned around to see Miu standing there, her body completely covered with bruises and wounds. There was a lot of blood on her clothes._

 _"Miu, my darling, what happened?" the mother wanted to run to her child but stopped, as Orochimaru appeared behind Miu. "No, don't hurt her!"_

 _"But Misaki-Chan, this child is completely useless. Come to me so we can have more children."_

 _"You pervert! If you hurt her, I'll kill you I promise! The Anbu are already on their way to you! You will pay for everything you've done!"_

 _"Are they? Thanks for the information. I'll make sure to greet them adequately."_

 _Oh shit, he hasn't known before. Stupid Misaki!_

 _"But until then, I'm going to spend some time with my daughter." He said while Miu was surrounded by snakes and vanished with a scream. Orochimaru just chuckled as he too disappeared._

Misaki woke up, startled. If he would hurt or even kill Miu, she could never forgive herself. She only hoped the Anbu would be there in time.


	22. Father-daughter-moments

A few days later, Orochimaru began to teach her daughter some ninjutsu. He was proud that she could already use the henge-no-jutsu without any problems. She was really like him and that was just to his likings. He wanted to teach her as much jutsus as possible.

The first thing he had to do was dealing with the anbu squad coming straight to his hideout, though. It wasn't a big problem, he needed to change into another one, anyway, but he ordered Kabuto and Sasuke to stay in the old one a little bit longer and take down the squad. He had other plans, first. He walked to Miu's room and carefully opened the door. Seeing she was still asleep, he woke her up.

"Wake up little one!"

"mmmmm I don't want to!"

"But you have to."

She only pulled the cover over her head as response.

"I thought we'd visit your grandparents, but if you don't want to..."

"You mean your parents?" The girl suddenly jumped up from her bed, getting dressed.

"Unfortunately you can't visit them anymore, but your mother's wanted to meet me, anyway, so I thought it'd be time. Now come on."

"I'm hurrying!"

###

Arriving at Misaki's parents' house, Miu grew nervous. She knew that her mother probably didn't want her father to visit them, but they would be happy, wouldn't they? As Orochimaru rang, she slightly hid behind him until the door opened and she immediately jumped into her grandma's arms.

"Miu, honey, not so stormy, I'm not the youngest anymore, you know?"

"Good evening miss, my name is Orochimaru and I'm Miu's father, nice to meet you." the Sannin said with the most natural smile he could manage.

"Oh, of course! Come in! Come in!"

"Thank you."

They went into the living room where Misaki's father sat on the couch.

"Look, it's Misaki's boyfriend!" the woman stated. Miu ran over to her grandpa hugging him.

"Good evening, Sir. Nice to meet you." The Sannin already hated the behavior he had to show, but it was all for his plan, so he had to get through that.

"So she finally managed to get some polite guy. I was worried she'd marry one of her 'cool' boyfriend's. You know, the ones taking drugs, using slang all the time and thinking they're the best."

"She used to go out with these type of guys?" Orochimaru asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I think it was puberty's fault. Her way to say she grew up and things like that." the man stated.

"so, there is Misaki?" the woman asked.

"She doesn't feel good, so we decided to come alone. Her friend Anko is caring for her while we are gone."

"Tell her to get well, soon."

"Of course."

"But she is in Konoha and we're not." Miu interrupted.

"What do you mean?" her grandma asked.

"Oh, that's easy, I live a few minutes away from the village she lives in. We didn't want to rush anything."

"Understandable. Do you want some tea?"

"No, thank you, we have to go now, but I'm sure we'll visit you again, soon. Then I'll make sure that we have more time."

"Alright,see you then. Good bye!"

"Good bye!"

###

"I want to go back to mommy!" the child suddenly stated on their way back.

"But I promised her to take care of you for a while. You know, she needs some rest, too." her father tried to convince her.

"I miss my friends! And the academy!"

"You don't need them, anymore. I'm going to teach you all you have to know from now on."

"But I want to go back!" the girl shouted now. Orochimaru was worried someone might have heard her.

"Shut up!" He hissed pressing his hand over her mouth to silence her. Now being afraid of her father, Miu began to cry. The Sannin took his hand from her mouth and grabbed her wrist, dragging his daughter with him. Once they'd arrive at his new hideout, he'd punish her. The girl began to cry and scream for help, but stopped as she noticed no one heard her.

###

The new hideout was a little bit smaller than the other one, but they were very similar to each other: dark, with stone-walls and dark. Miu didn't want to calm down, still crying like the little child she was. Orochimaru has had enough. He dragged her to a prison cell and threw her in.

"Your coming out of here when you've finally shut up, understood?"

"I WANT TO MOMMY!" the girl shouted once again.

"Well, Mommy's not here! Deal with it! You're never going to see her again!" the Sannin hissed, locking the door and going away.

###

The next day, Sasuke and Kabuto arrived at the new hideout, too. The anbu were long gone. Dead to speak clearly.

"Where is your daughter?" Kabuto asked.

"In a prison cell."

"But why?"

"She wanted to go back to Konoha. Please do me a favor and go looking for her."

"As you wish."

###

I went to eat Dango with Anko. We were both worried like hell for Miu. Getting the news that the complete Anbu squad has died wasn't very motivating, either. Another squad was sent to the hideout, but they could only find out that no one was there, anymore.

But that wasn't the worst. I've visited my parents yesterday. They told me that my 'boyfriend' was there with Miu. Pro:Miu seemed to be well. Con: I finally had to explain who Orochimaru was and what has happened. I didn't want to get them into trouble, but I guess I couldn't prevent it any longer.

After finishing our dango, Anko accompanied me home. We sat in the living room, discussing how to deal with the whole situation, as her hand aprubtly shot up to her left shoulder. It seemed like her curse mark hurt and that could only mean one thing: he was here, again. Having my curse mark sealed, I was glad I didn't feel it anymore.

"Hello, there, what a coincidence to meet you here!"


	23. poor child

**I'm finally back, guys, but with some bad news: This fanfiction will only have a few more chapters. It will end, soon, but I'm already working on another one. So keep reading and checking my updates!**

"A coincidence? This is my house you bastard!" I screamed with all my courage.

"Now, now, don't be disrespectful." The snake-idiot teased. "Because your daughter wouldn't be happy to hear she can't visit her mother because she's being rude."

"You asshole!" Anko interrupted. "Let the girl go! She has nothing to do with all of this!"

"Oh, but she has! She's MY daughter after all."

I walked into the kitchen trying to think about what to do. Running away wasn't an option. Even if he couldn't catch us, he still had Miu and I couldn't risk endangering her. I ignored the questions what I was doing from the other two and closed the door behind me. I drank some water and tried to calm down. Suddenly, I had an idea. I took the sharpest knife I could find and hid it under my shirt/between the trouser waistband and my skin and went back into the living room where Anko and Orochimaru were still looking at each other like they were going to attack each other any second. The moment they realized I was back, the murderous glances turned towards me.

"So you've visited my parents together with Miu?"

"You already know? That's interesting."

"Of course. They were worried for me, but they seemed to like you. What have you told them?"

"Oh nothing special, but Miu almost managed to whistle-blow. Such a shame I had to lock her in a cell for that."

"You did WHAT? Are you completely dumb?" Anko spoke up after a long time of only listening.

"Anko's right, you can't just imprison a little child, let alone your own daughter!" I agreed. It was more serious than we thought. We had to do something as soon as possible!

"But don't worry, she has enough to eat and to drink that should be enough."

"Let her go!" I advised.

"And if I refuse to let her go?" That was enough. I took the knife and aimed at Orochimaru, stabbing as fast and hard as I could. Being the shinobi he was, he dodged easily and took the knife from my hands. With one quick movement, my left wrist was cut and I got tripped up, landing on the floor with the knife dangerously close to my throat. I felt the blood from my wrist running down my arm and dropping onto the floor. I began seeing black spots all around me.

"I don't want to kill you anytime soon. Go to the hospital, now. Miu will stay with me, but you can't get rid of me. Once you're well again, I'll come back for my successor. Maybe you've learned, now...See ya!" With these words, the sannin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Misaki! Are you ok?" Anko asked, running up to me.

"I think so...no, to be honest, I see black spots everywhere. I think I might faint ag..." I couldn't end the sentence, because I lot my consciousness. The next thing I knew was I was waking up in the hospital.

 **Might be another short chapter, but hey, at least a new update!**

 **As I've said at the beginning of this chapter, there will only be a few more chapters -3 to be exactly- left. To be honest, I thought I'd get more reviews so the readers could take an active part in this story, but I guess it's not like in the old times anymore, or I'm too bad at writing stories, whatever :D**

 **See ya!**


	24. The end?

**This will be the last chapter, guys! Please enjoy!**

 **Answer to Ishida Serubia's review: Thanks, that's nice to know. Unfortunately, This will be the last chapter, but I'm already working on my next fanfiction. I don't know when I'll start publishing it here, though.**

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" I asked referring to the latest events.

"Because he's an asshole who takes a liking in annoying the fuck out of everyone he knows." Anko stated matter-of-factly.

"Will he ever change?"

"I don't think so."

"Is he capable of love?" That question never seemed to leave my mind.

"Yes. Otherwise he'd kidnap and rape you again as soon as he had the chance to I suppose. Either that, or he hasn't done it yet out of pity."

"But why me? I'm so young! I was practically a child when Miu was born. I was supposed to go to school that time."

"He would never accept the fact he's getting older. Being old is like a curse to him, so I guess you made him feel younger or something like that."

"What will happen to Miu? Will he kill her?"

"I don't know and that's why there is already a squad on the way to get her out of there."

"I hope they'll arrive on time."

"We all do."

###

"Ready for some training?" Orochimaru asked as he opened the door to the cell his daughter sat in.

"I want back to mommy!" the child whined.

"No, don't go back to mommy. Daddy's here now. Let's go." after that, the girl followed her father quietly.

As they entered the training grounds, the sannin closed the door and immediately began attacking Miu. He started with a punch to he face. Not realizing what was going on, she was too slow to dodge. Her father's fist collided with her face and she flew into the wall behind her. With a thud, she hit the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks from the pain.

"You have to pay attention to your surroundings. Otherwise other people can kill you with one move." Orochimaru instructed. "We'll try again. Stand up!"

Miu stood up, feeling weak. Without letting her time to recover, her father attacked again. This time, she had enough time to catch the fist and throw a kick into her father's direction. He on the other side dodged easily, jumping back a bit to create some space between them. He took a kunai and aimed at his daughter, throwing it. She caught it and suddenly disappeared into nothing.

"Where are you?" Orochimaru asked, confused. He didn't know she was able to do that, but was proud of her either way. "Come out of your hiding place!" the girl attacked from above, kunai in hand. He dodged again but got no time to attack by himself, because she landed on her feet and immediately attacked again. She threw her fists at his face and tried kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

'She's fast. Almost too fast...' the sannin thought as he grabbed the kunai from her hands and took it away from her. He smirked triumphantly until her right foot finally collided with the focused spot between his legs. He fell to the ground in pain. Even a strong shinobi like him couldn't bear the pain of a kick down there. Orochimaru hissed as he tried to grab Miu's ankle, but she was too fast and ran away. She knew the way out, so she made sure to lose no time to arrive there, ignoring the curses from her father.

Once outside, the girl ran straight to Konoha, looking for her mother.

"Mommy... MOMMY!" She shouted while running. Suddenly, she tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard and she could feel a warm liquid flowing down her forehead. Blood.

###

An ANBU squad ran through the forest on their way o what they assumed must be Orochimaru's current hideout. They knew they had to hurry in order to safe the little girl.

"Did you hear that?" one of them asked.

"Was that a voice?" another one wondered.

"I think so. Sounded like a girl. Let's go! hurry!"

They didn't hesitate to run into the direction the voice came from. As they saw the little girl on the ground, they instantly recognized her as Miu. They ran over to her and began speaking to her.

"Are you ok, little one?"

No answer.

"Do you understand me?"

No answer.

"She must be under shock. Let's bring her back to Konoha." The ANBU said carrying the child.

Arriving in Konoha, they immediately brought the girl to the hospital. Shizune was there to care for her and the ANBU went to inform Misaki. The mother went to the hospital and happily took her child in her arms.

"Miu has some kind of trauma from everything that has happened. She won't speak for a while. Once she feels better, please bring her to Tsunade so she can tell what he's done to her. Until then, she doesn't have to go to the academy. That would be useless, anyway." Shizune informed.

"Alright, may we go home, now?"

"Of course. Make sure to assure here she'll be safe from now on."

###

A few months later, Miu was able to tell everything Orochimaru has done to her while holding her captive.

Anko burdened herself with the promise of killing him as vengeance for me and my daughter, but fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, had no chance to do that. Sasuke Uchiha did it before she got the chance to. Anyway, that doesn't matter. We're all happy, although little sad, too. Surely, he was bad, but he'd been a good man once.

After his death, ANBU searched his hideouts and found an envelope in one of it. They opened it, thinking it could be something important and it was: it was a letter which informed that I'm the one to inherit everything that has belonged to him, so Otogakure was mine! The prisoners were already freed so I didn't need to bother with that. I moved to the village together with Miu and created a peaceful sound village, an ally of Konohagakure.

From that moment on, I was sure. Orochimaru has been capable of love, although he hasn't been able to show it.

 **Originally, I had two more chapters planned, but I thought this ending was better than the one I thought about, before.**

 **I know, I've never explained the present-parts in the first chapters. They're free for interpretation, because I myself can't remember why I brought them in :D.**

 **As I've said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm already planning a new fanfiction, but before I'll start publishing it, I'm gonna work on my writing skills :D.**

 **If you want, you can review and tell me if you'd like more stories containing an OC or only ones with characters from the anime/manga. That would be very helpful, so I can write more fanfiction my readers are interested in.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
